Dangerous (song)
Dangerous is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Dangerous. This song was released on November 26, 1991 (Song on album) and was recorded on September 1990 - February 1991. This song was written by Michael Jackson, Bill Bottrell, and Teddy Riley and was produced by Teddy Riley and Michael Jackson. This song was planned to be the tenth single from the album (Set for a January 1994 release), unfortunately these plans were canceled due to allegations of child sexual abuse which were made against Jackson in August 1993, Jackson's health concerns, and the failure of previous single, "Gone Too Soon", to top the charts.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dangerous_%28Michael_Jackson_song%29 Date: 1991 Recorded: 1990 Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PP2ZCDBSD7I *The Way She Came Into The Place *I Knew Right Then And There *There Was Something Different *About This Girl * *The Way She Moved *Her Hair, Her Face, Her Lines *Divinity In Motion * *As She Stalked The Room *I Could Feel The Aura *Of Her Presence *Every Head Turned *Feeling Passion And Lust * *The Girl Was Persuasive *The Girl I Could Not Trust *The Girl Was Bad *The Girl Was Dangerous * *I Never Knew But I Was *Walking The Line *Come Go With Me *I Said I Have No Time *And Don't You Pretend We Didn't *Talk On The Phone *My Baby Cried *She Left Me Standing Alone * *She's So Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *Take Away My Money *Throw Away My Time *You Can Call Me Honey *But You're No Damn Good For Me * *She Came At Me In Sections *With The Eyes Of Desire *I Fell Trapped Into Her *Web Of Sin *A Touch, A Kiss *A Whisper Of Love *I Was At The Point *Of No Return * *Deep In The Darkness Of *Passion's Insanity *I Felt Taken By Lust's *Strange Inhumanity *This Girl Was Persuasive *This Girl I Could Not Trust *The Girl Was Bad *The Girl Was Dangerous * *I Never Knew *But I Was Living In Vain *She Called My House *She Said You Know My Name *And Don't You Pretend *You Never Did Me Before *With Tears In Her Eyes *My Baby Walked Out The Door * *She's So Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *Take Away My Money *Throw Away My Time *You Can Call Me Honey *But You're No Damn Good For Me * *Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *I Have To Pray To God *'Cause I Know How *Lust Can Blind *It's A Passion In My Soul *But You're No Damn Lover *Friend Of Mine * *I Can not Sleep Alone Tonight *My Baby Left Me Here Tonight *I Cannot Cope 'Til It's All Right *You And Your Manipulation *You Hurt My Baby * *And Then It Happened *She Touched Me *For The Lips Of *A Strange Woman *Drop As A Honeycomb *And Her Mouth Was *Smoother Than Oil *But Her Inner Spirit And Words *Were As Sharp As *A Two-Edged Sword *But I Loved It *'Cause It's Dangerous * *Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *Take Away My Money *Throw Away My Time *You Can Call Me Honey *But You're No Damn Good For Me * *Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *Take Away My Money *Throw Away My Time *You Can Call Me Honey *But You're No Damn Good For Me * *Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *Take Away My Money *Throw Away My Time *You Can Call Me Honey *But You're No Damn Good For Me * *Dangerous *The Girl Is So Dangerous *I Have To Pray To God *'Cause I Know How *Lust Can Blind *It's A Passion In My Soul *But You're No Damn Lover *Friend Of Mine *Libs Out Live Performances The first live performance of the song was during the final leg of Jackson's Dangerous World Tour. This version included him singing the second verse, the bridge, and the third speaking interlude. The song was performed in the same style at the 1993 American Music Awards. The second version of the song was performed as a regular during the HIStory World Tour and at the 1995 MTV Music Awards. This version does not contain the second verse, bridge, or third speaking interlude, but instead has samples from Yes' "Owner of a Lonely Heart", "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly", "Smooth Criminal", Janet Jackson's "You Want This" and "Let's Dance", Monty Norman's "James Bond Theme", Judy Garland's "Get Happy", and Duran Duran's "A View to a Kill". The song was later used during the Michael Jackson and Friends concerts with an interlude where the dancers introduce themselves. It was last performed at the American Bandstand 50th Anniversary Special and at President Bill Clinton's gala in 2002. 'This Is It' Before Jackson's death, the song was to be a part of his sold-out This Is It tour. Audio of the intro was released in 2010, which featured samples of "Morphine", "2000 Watts", and "This Place Hotel". The This Is It dancers performed a snippet of the song at the 2011 Carnival Dance Showcase, with the performance featuring snippets of "Smooth Criminal", "Stranger in Moscow", and the Psycho theme. Gallery Dangerousbrunei1.png|Live in Brunei 1996 Hwtdangerous1.jpg|Live in Copenhagen 1998 dangerous1.jpg dangerous2.jpg dangerous3.jpg dangerous4.jpg dangerous5.jpg|1995 MTV Awards dangerous6.jpg dangerous7.jpg dangerous8.jpg dangerous9.jpg dangerous10.jpg dangerous11.jpg In Dangerous This song is the 14th song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 External Links Song References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs